A Visit
by CielGoesRAWR
Summary: Alois visits Ciel to make idle chat about decorations. A small phone call changes his plans, however. One shot, don't take me seriously. Enjoy!


**Grell:** Hiiii Bassy-chan.

**Sebastian:** *sigh* What are you doing in the young master's mansion?

**Grell:** I came to see you, honeybunches!

**Sebastian:** Please, don't call me that.

**Grell:** Fine.

**Ciel:** *calls down from upstairs* Sebastian, who's down there with you?

**Grell**: Crap.

**Ciel:** Is it that that damn shinigami again?

**Sebastian:** Er...

**Ciel:** *sigh* Get him out of here. That damn Alois Trancy and his butler will be here any moment.

**Sebastian:** Alois Trancy, young master?

**Ciel:** Yes. But...I didn't invite him over, the bastard.

**Sebastian:** Young master, if you did not invite him, then why is he here?

**Ciel:** It's Alois, for god sake. You know, Alois? With the booty shorts and the licking problem?

**Sebastian:** Yes, that's true. He invited himself, over, did he? Well, I can manage.

**Ciel: **Good. And that shinigami better be gone by now.

**Grell:** Adieu, Sebastian! Much love forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and-

**Sebastian:** Leave. *pushes Grell out the window*

**Grell:** Owww! Sebby-chan, that hurt!

**William:** Frivolity un-pertaining to your duty...oh my, looks like I'm going to have to confiscate another one of your death scythes.

**Grell:** Wha-What? Wiiiiill! When did you get here? And...WHAT?

**William:** *drags Grell along with him*

**Grell:** *calling to Sebastian* Wait for me, Sebas-chan, darling! We will meet again soon, for romance is in the air!

**Alois: ***calls from outside*Cieeeeeel! Oh, Cieeeeel! I'm totally getting impatient down here!

**Ciel:** Sebastian, let them in!

**Sebastian:** Yes, my lord. *opens door* Good evening. The young master will be down in a moment.

**Alois:** *pushes past Sebastian* Claude, come here! *Claude follows him* Like, OMG. Ciel's mansion is sooo drab and last year. Maybe I could help him decorate it?

**Sebastian:** I'm afraid that won't be necessary. The young master doesn't care for decorators...*flashback of the Lizzie incident* *shudders* No, that definitely won't be necessary.

**Alois:** What are you, stupid or something? Claude, is he stupid? Ciel needs to learn the ways of the amazing and fabulous.

**Ciel: ***comes down the stairs*

**Alois:** Ciel! OMG, I was totally thinking about like, painting your house a wicked hipster pink! It would make Claude here so totally jealous.

**Claude: **. . . . What. . .

**Ciel:** *face palm*

**Alois:** And we could totally have like, glitter on the wallpaper!

**Ciel:** NO. You are NOT going to paint my house any color than it already is, especially pink. Seriously! What is wrong with you?

**Alois:** *offended* Nothing's wrong with me. I just have an awesome-tastic style!

**Claude:** . . . .

**Alois' Cell Phone:** I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD-

**Alois:** Oh, that's my cell phone! One sec. *answers phone* Hello? No, this is Alois. Yes. . . No. HE DID WHAT? No. Fuck you. That's all. *hangs up phone and glares at Claude*

**Claude:** Not to be rude, but who was that?

**Alois:** Some asshole from France who said that you had signed up for some tap dancing musical WITHOUT MY CONSENT!

**Claude:** *lights up* Did I get the part?

**Sebastian:** . . .

**Alois:** Urgghhhh! I have TOLD you COUNTLESS TIMES to QUIT tapdancing! It's not manly!

**Claude:** Well. . . *glances at Alois' booty shorts* you're not exactly manly either, your highness.

**Ciel:** Why don't we...erm...have a cup of tea or something?

**Alois:** *ignores Ciel* SAY THAT AGAIN, CLAUDE!

**Claude:** . . . I said you're not exactly manly either, your higness.

**Alois**: You insult me. For your punishment, listen to Justin Bieber for fourteen hours straight.

**Claude:** *winces* I'm sorry, please not Justin Bieber.

**Alois:** *maniac laugh* OH YES! This will teach you to never insult me again!

**Ciel:** Um. . .

**Alois: **Oh and Ciel, we should make a date this week to go over decorations for your mansion. K? Bye! *heads toward door with Claude*

**Ciel:** *after Alois is gone* Honestly, I wonder about that boy.

**Sebastian:** I wonder about that butler.

~At Alois' Place~

**Claude:** Please, no! Anything but this!

**Alois:** Listen to him, Claude! LISTEN!

**JB CD:** Love me, love me, say that you love me-

**Claude:** NOOOOOOOOO!

**Alois:** BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**A/N: That's all for now, hope you enjoyed it! Kudos for you if you got the Axis Powers Hetalia reference :P Anyways, please review and let me know if I should make another one!**


End file.
